


New Beginnings

by asmith120519



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Past Abuse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmith120519/pseuds/asmith120519
Summary: Blake Belladonna is a new student at Beacon Academy after her father finds a new job in the city. She leaves behind her old life of abuse and discrimination and is welcomed into her new life by the bright and up lifting Yang Xiao Long and her friends.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome to New Beginnings. This is my first story I've ever written so I'm open to any constructive criticism, I hope you all enjoy!

_Running, that’s all Blake could do at that moment. She didn’t know where she was running to but all she knew is that she had to get away from the school, she could hear the footsteps and pants from the group of bullies following close behind her. She suddenly felt a tug on her hair as she was yanked back and thrown onto the ground. She was getting kicked and punched from every direction all she could do is huddle in a ball. “Where do you think you’re going slut?” A harsh chilling voice said above her. Blake was picked up by her hair, avoiding eye contact with the person, and slapped across the face. “You look at ME when you’re getting spoken to, you filthy faunus. Understand” Came the voice again. She looked up into the chilling eyes of her boyfriend, no her abuser, Adam Taurus. All Blake could do was nod, she was afraid to say anything. “Who do you belong to?” Adam spoke in a harsh tone. “You,” Blake said in a whisper terrified of speaking too loudly. She was smacked again. “You who,” Adam screamed in her face. “You...Master.” Blake whimpered. “Good girl.” Adam said while throwing her back onto the ground. He kicked Blake hard in the ribs who crumbled with a yelp. “And don’t you forget it.” Adam screamed with a final kick to her stomach._

Blake shot awake to the sound of her alarm. 7:00 time to get ready for school. She sat up wiping away the sweat from her forehead. She got up and made her way down stairs.  
“Good morning sweetie, I made breakfast.” Said the warm welcoming voice of her mother.  
“Morning Mom,” Blake said while grabbing a plate of food and sat down at one of the bar stools at the island. Kali made her way over to Blake and kissed her right between her ears and sat down beside her.  
“How did you sleep dear?” Kali asked  
“Terrible,” was all Blake could reply.  
“Another nightmare?” Kali asked. All Blake did was nod her head as her ears folded down not wanting to look her mother in the eyes. Kali stood up and hugged her daughter. Blake felt tears form in her eyes as she felt her mothers embrace.  
“Well, you’ll never have to see him again, you're going to a new school so you have a whole new beginning ahead of you.” Kali said gently as she ran her hand through her daughter's hair. Blake let a small purr rumble through her chest as she hummed in agreeance with her mom. Kali pulled away and cupped Blake’s cheek.  
“I want you to at least try to have a good day today, alright? Try and make a new friend, you need someone positive in your life. Will you do that for me? Kali asked.  
Blake nodded, “Yeah, I’ll try, thanks Mom.” Kali pulled in for another hug not lingering as long as before but long enough to show Blake that she cares.  
“I love you so much my beautiful angel.” Kali whispered in her human ear as she pulled away. Blake smiled as she got up to wash her plate and made her way upstairs to get ready for school. Kali knew Blake loved her back but she knew that it would take her a while to say it back to her after all that she’s been through.  
It’s the start of the school year at a new school and Blake wasn’t sure how she was going to fit in. Going from the small school of Haven Academy in the country to Beacon Academy in the city, a bigger school meant more bullies especially going in a month later than the rest of the students. Blake however was thankful that her father got a new job in the city which required them to move which gave her an excuse to get away from Adam. She didn’t tell him where she was going, she blocked him on everything and blocked his number when she left. Hopefully that would be enough to keep him away.  
Blake finished packing her bag and now all she had to do was get dressed and leave for the bus in 15 minutes. She put on a basic pair of light blue ripped jeans and a loose fitting deep purple sweatshirt and a pair of high top black converse. She looked at the black ribbon that was sitting on her bureau and sighed, she picked it up and started to wrap it around her cat ears on top of her head hiding what she really was. She made the mistake of showing what she truly was at her old school, she wasn’t about to make the mistake again.  
She grabbed her bag and made her way down stairs. She stopped by the living room to give her mom a hug and made her way out the front door. It was fairly warm for an October morning so Blake enjoyed her walk to the bus stop. After about 15 minutes she arrived at the school and was already overwhelmed. She was getting bumped around while she was trying to get to the main office.  
After a couple minutes of being pushed around she finally made her way to the main office and she was escorted to the headmasters office.  
“Good morning Miss Belladonna, please take a seat where you are most comfortable.” the silver haired man said behind the desk. Blake took a seat in the chair closest to her and started fidgeting with her fingers waiting for the man to speak again.  
“My name is Professor Ozpin, headmaster here at Beacon Academy, might I ask where you went to previously?” Ozpin asked.  
“I went to Haven Academy before my father got a new job which made us move from Vacuo to Vale.” Blake replied nervously, she didn’t want to say anything else about her past at the school.  
“Here at Beacon Academy we have a low tolerance against bullying and we don’t discriminate against anybody no matter sexuality, gender, race, human….faunus.” At that last word Blake's eyes widened a little bit and she shrunk in her chair.  
“Why do you wear that bow Miss Belladonna, you know that there will be consequences to those who bully you for being a faunus.” Ozpin asked.  
“I..I was not treated fairly at my old school when I took off my bow for the first time, so, as much as I want to believe you, I don’t want to risk it again.” She quietly responded. Ozpin just sat there, humming before he started speaking again.  
“Fair enough, here is your schedule for the semester, your homeroom teacher is Professor Port in room 2045 on the second floor, we’re about 10 minutes into homeroom so I will call down and let him know you’re on your way.”  
“Thank you Sir, have a good day.” she said quickly as she walked out of the office. She walked down the hallway and walked up the stairs until she found her room, 2045. She walked up to the door and quietly opened up the door and was immediately met with the most gorgeous pair of lilac eyes she has ever seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter one, I hope you liked it. Like I said in the beginning, I'm open to any constructive criticism. Anyways thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter Two

Blake couldn’t take her eyes off of the girl until she was interrupted by Professor Port.

“Alright class, we have a new student with us today, how about you introduce yourself to everyone and tell us a bit about you.” Blake made her way to the head of the classroom taking her gaze off the beautiful blonde girl in front of her. 

“Ummm.. Hi, my name is Blake Belladonna, I just moved here from Vacuo and I like to read.” She said shyly. She looked up and saw that the blonde girl was smiling at her, Blake smiled and looked down. 

“Alright Miss Belladonna, how about you go sit next to Miss Xiao Long over there, Yang raise your hand so she knows who you are.” 

Blake looked up and smiled when she saw the blonde girl, which she now knows as Yang, raising her hand. She made her way over to Yang and sat down in the empty seat right next to her. 

“Hi, let me introduce myself properly, My name is Yang Xiao Long and it’s wonderful to meet you!” She said energetically holding out her hand. Blake took it shaking back.

“My name is Blake but I guess you already knew that.” Blake laughed nervously as she started fidgeting with her legs. 

Yang looked over at Blake and saw that she was nervous. She thought Blake was super pretty and she wanted to be friends with her. Yang suddenly felt nervous to talk to her but she didn’t want this silence to stay present for long so she blurted out the first thing she could think of.

“I like your bow. It looks great with your.. sweatshirt.” Blake looked up at her and started laughing. Yang smiled, she looked so pretty when she smiles, she thought.

“Thank you Yang, I guess” she smiled back and Yang felt like she was melting. 

“Let me see your schedule, maybe we have similar classes.” Blake slid Yang her schedule and she looked it over. Yang noticed that they had almost all the same classes, only two different. 

“We have almost identical schedules, only two classes that are different, I could walk you around if that’s okay?” Yang asked with a smile, Blake thought about it for a minute, she needed a friend and maybe Yang could be that person for her. “Yeah, I’d like that, thank you Yang.”

The bell rang and it was time to move to first period. Blake stood up and waited for Yang and followed her to Algebra II with Professor Peach. Every class was the same for Blake, she would walk in with Yang and introduce herself to her classmates and sit back down right next to Yang. She looked over to Yang and smiled, she enjoyed Yang’s company, Yang was loud and outgoing but for some reason Blake really enjoyed her presence. Yang looked over to her and saw that she was staring.

“Hey are you okay? You’re kinda staring a little bit” Yang asked. Blake jumped out of her daze and looked down, blushing? Yang smiled at how cute she was. No, why is she thinking that, she’s new today and they just met, Yang sighed and waited for Blake’s response. “Oh uhh yeah, sorry. I think I’m just a little hungry.” Blake said. “No problem, do you want to eat with me and my friends today, I think you’d like them?” Yang asked. “Yeah sure, why not, it could be fun. Anyways, we got some time before lunch and I wanna get to know you better.” Blake said. 

Yang was taken aback from the question, Blake wanted to get to know her better ? “Uhh, yeah sure what would you like to know, I don’t think I’m that interesting.” Blake laughed “Well, what do you like to do? Do you do any clubs at the school?” Yang sighed, “Well, I’m co-captain of the girls soccer team and I guess I like to party a little bit, I drive a motorcycle so that’s cool I guess” She laughed nervously. 

Blake scoffed “You’re co-captain of the soccer team, you like to party and you drive a fucking motorcycle and you don’t think you’re interesting? I think you're really cool” Blake said with a small blush. “I see your point, anyways what do you like to do?” Yang replied. “Well, I like to read, a lot actually and I like to write and I enjoy going on walks. So, yeah I am your basic boring book worm.” 

Yang looked at her and smiled, “I don’t think you’re boring Blake, I think it’s quite cute that you like that stuff.” Yang said with a wink. Blake looked away knowing she was blushing hard. The bell rang and Yang grabbed Blake’s hand and dragged her to the lunch room. Blake felt warmth, she hasn’t felt this way in a long time, she felt so safe holding Yang’s hand. Blake didn’t understand what these feelings were, they weren’t love right? They were both girls so they couldn’t possibly be in love right? At least that’s what Blake was told when she was dating Adam. She shuttered when she thought about him, Blake doesn’t possibly think she was capable of being loved ever again. 

They arrived at the table and all eyes were on them, Blake immediately felt uncomfortable with everyone’s eyes on her so she hid behind Yang a little bit. “Hey guys, this is the new kid, her name is Blake please treat her kindly, she’s shy.” Blake gave a little wave from behind Yang. Yang pulled her forward and hugged her from the side. “Alright let me introduce everyone, the girl over there with the short black hair with red tips is my little sister Ruby, she’s extremely smart and she skipped two grades. The girl sitting next to her with the white hair is Weiss, we refer to her as the Ice Queen.” Weiss looked up and gave Yang a stern look and Blake laughed understanding why they called her the Ice Queen. 

“The girl over there with the long deep red hair is Pyrrah and the blonde next to her is her boyfriend Jaune.” Jaune waved at her “Hello there, it is wonderful to meet you!” Pyrrah said cheerfully. “The bubbly red head over there is Nora and the quiet one next to her is her boyfriend Ren, you wouldn’t think they would be together, but they work perfectly together. And finally, the girl with the shades and beret is Coco and the rabbit faunus next to her is her girlfriend Velvet.” Velvet chefully waved over to her “Saving the best for last huh Yang, it’s very nice to meet you Blake.” Coco replied in a cocky voice, she seemed nice though. They all seemed nice and hopefully Blake would get to know them very well. 

“So Yang, how do you know everyone?” Blake asked. 

“Well, besides Ruby, I met them all through the soccer team and quickly became friends with all of them. I met Coco first since she’s the captain and I met everyone else as time when on. They’re all great people and I hope you like them too.”

It was the end of the day and Blake was making her way to the bus stop when she heard the sound of a motor pull up next to her. “Hey Blakey, you want a ride home? I wouldn’t want you traveling on public transport by yourself.” Yang said. “But what about your sister? Don’t you need to give her a ride?” Blake asked. “Nope, Ice Queen’s got that covered, Ruby always hangs out with her on the days we don’t have practice, so, how about it?” Blake thought about it for a second and smiled, “Sure, why not.” she replied.

Yang tossed her the spare helmet as she straddle the bike behind her. Blake didn’t know where to put her hands so she held onto the side of the bike. “You know it’s safer to put your arms around me, don’t worry I won’t bite” she laughed. Blake blushed and lightly put her arms around Yang. Blake told her the address and Yang put it into her GPS. “Hold on tight.” Yang cranked the accelerator and Blake immediately squeezed onto her as tightly as possible and squeezed her eyes shut. 

Blake didn’t even realize that they had gotten to her house until Yang was poking her hands. “So um Blake, do you think I could possibly get your number?” She asked nervously. Blake laughed, “What for,” 

“Well we are friends aren’t we, and plus how am I supposed to let you know when I get here in the morning without constantly knocking on the door?” Blake was confused by the question and gave her a puzzling look. Yang just gave a small laugh “Isn’t it obvious, I’m going to be giving you rides to school so you don’t have to pay for public transport or travel on it alone, and don’t worry about Ruby, Weiss always gives her a ride in the mornings.”

“Wow, um thank you Yang, of course, let me see your phone.” She put her number into Yang’s phone and handed it back to her. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Thank you again Yang have a good night.” with that she made her way inside after waving her goodbye. Kali, who was watching from the window, met her daughter at the door. “Hey honey how was your first day and who was that? Tell me everything.” Kali said while pulling her into a hug. “It was good, really good actually, and that was Yang, my new friend. I think I’m going to like this school.” Blake said smiling, hugging her mother back.

“I’m glad”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked Chapter two, as always I'm up for any constructive criticism. Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

Yang arrived home with a smile on her face as she walked into the house where she was met face to face with her sister the moment she walked inside.

“Sooooo, how’s your new girlfriend?” Ruby asked teasingly. Yang grew a deep blush as she rubbed the back of her neck. “She’s not my girlfriend Ruby, we just met today and I was being nice to her that’s all” 

“Then why are you blushing?” Ruby teased. Yang didn’t reply and walked over to sit on the couch Ruby followed close behind her. “Do you want to go out with her Yang, you two seemed to hit it off pretty quickly, she seems to like you too.” Ruby stated.

“I don’t know sis, she’s really pretty, and super nice but I doubt she even likes girls. Plus, I still don’t know much about her.” Yang frowned a little bit. Yeah, sure she would love to go out with Blake but she probably didn’t have a hint of gay in her. Yang sighed and leaned back into the couch. “Is my sister, Yang Xiao Long, one of the most confident and most beautiful girl capable of getting anyone she sets her heart on just giving up? I don’t believe so, you’ve got to at least try and go out with her. Please please pleaseeeeee. You two would make a beautiful couple.” Ruby was jumping all around shaking Yang trying to get her to see her point.

“Speak for yourself Ruby, have you tried asking Weiss out yet? I know you have a huge crush on herrrr.” Yang teased back at her. Ruby looked down blushing. Yang started laughing hysterically and patted her sister on the shoulders. “I’ve been trying to, but every time I think I can do it, I stop because I get too nervous.” Ruby sighed and leaned into her sister. Yang put her arm around her and squeezed her sister close. “I guess we both suck at asking people out then huh?” It got a laugh out of Ruby and Yang smiled.

Blake was laying on her bed thinking about her day. Her mind kept looping back to Yang, she couldn’t get her out of her head. She felt a flutter in her stomach every time she thought about her. She didn’t understand these feelings, any time that she talked about love with Adam it was only between man and woman and it was a woman's job to take care of the man. Any time she would read about love in her stories, the man and the women loved each other equally, the woman didn’t have to be a slave to the man, they just loved each other and that was it. Blake just sighed, maybe she was thinking too much into it, she’s not even capable of being loved anyways, who even would love a filthy dirty slutty faunus like herself. Just then, she heard a knock at her door.

“Come in,” she said quietly. The door opened and her father walked in. Blake sat up as he sat on the edge of her bed. “How was school today honey?” He asked gently.

“It was good actually, everyone was really nice to me and I made a few friends. The classes seem easy enough. Oh, one of my friends is going to be giving me rides to and from school so I don’t have to spend money on the busses.” Blake said excitedly. Her father looked at her in surprise.

“Who is this friend, what’s his name? Is he expecting anything from you, do you feel safe around him. You need to tell me if he ever tries to make a move on you o-” He was interrupted by his daughter's laughter. “Her name is Yang, she’s really nice Dad. I don’t think she’s expecting anything from me besides friendship.” She continued her laughter and her father joined along with her. “Sorry i assumed sweetie, I guess I’m being a little overprotective you know how much I care for you and your well being.” He looked his daughter in the eyes as he said that. “I know Dad. Also when she picks me up tomorrow, don’t come out and greet her, she doesn’t know we’re faunus yet.”

He looked at her seriously, “would she accept the fact that you are a faunus, you should be careful on who you tell.”

“Well, one of her closest friends is a rabbit faunus and she gets along with her just fine, she even yelled at a kid at lunch for saying racial slurs towards her, so yeah, I think she would accept me.” Blake smiled thinking about Yang again. “With that being said, I think I’m gonna go to bed, I’m tired from the day.” She leaned over and hugged her father goodnight and he kissed her head between her ears and got up and left her be for the night. 

Blake stood up and started to get ready for bed, she took a shower and brushed her teeth and got into a pair of pajamas. She decided to read for a bit before she went to bed. She grabbed her copy of  _ The Man with Two Souls  _ and laid down in bed and began to read, after around a half hour she felt her eyelids growing heavy and eventually she fell asleep thinking about Yang. Kali walked up to Blake’s room noticing that there was still a light shining from under the door way. She quietly opened the door and walked in and saw that her daughter was fast asleep. She walked over to her daughter’s bed and removed the book from her hands and folded the corner of the page she left off on. She looked at her daughters sleeping face and noticed that she was smiling. Kali smiled as she tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead, shut off her light and left daughter alone and for once in a long time, Blake didn’t have any nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked chapter 3, as always any constructive criticism is welcome. I will probably be updating this story every 2-3 days depending on how much school work I have. Anyways thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Blake awoke the next morning feeling well rested for once in her life. She stretched as she got out of bed and made her way down stairs. She smiled as she saw her mother making breakfast. She sat on one of the bar stools waiting patiently for her mother to plate her breakfast. Kali smiled as she handed her her breakfast. “You’re looking awfully cheerful this morning, did you sleep well last night?” 

“Yeah, I did actually. For once I didn’t have any nightmares, I feel rested too.” Blake smiled as she responded to her mother. Kali moved to sit down next to her “I’m really happy for you Blake, I think gaining new friends had a positive outcome on you.” As Kali said that, Blake felt her phone vibrate in her pockets, she glanced at it and noticed that the text was from an unknown number.

**Unknown**

_“Hey it’s Yang from school, I’ll be by around 7:30 to pick you up. Is that a good time for you?”_

Blake smiled when she received the text from Yang **,“** _Yeah 7:30 is a good time. See you then :)!”_ She replied. She instantly got a reply from Yang.

**Yang X.L**

_“It’s a date ;)”_

Blake blushed deeply as she set her phone back down onto the island and resumed eating her breakfast. “So your father mentioned something about a friend picking you up? What time are they coming by?” Kali asked. “Oh it’s that girl Yang I told you about, yeah she’s coming by around 7:30, please stay inside and away from the windows, she doesn’t know that I’m a faunus.” 

“Alright alright I’ll stay inside, you should probably start to get ready though, it’s already 7:15.” Blake glanced at the clock and saw that it actually was 7:15, she got up out of her seat and ran upstairs, she heard Kali’s laugh in the background. She quickly packed her bag and got dressed in tight black jeans and a nice white sweater with a pair of Doc Martens. She tied her bow onto her ears as she heard her phone vibrate on her bureau.

**Yang X.L**

_“I’m here :)”_

Blake grabbed her things and ran down stairs, hugged her mother goodbye and made her way outside where she saw Yang standing next to her bike on her phone. Blake smiled as she made her way over to her, Yang looked and smiled when she saw Blake. Yang handed her the spare helmet and offered her hand to help her onto the bike, “M’lady.” Blake took her hand laughing, “Such a gentlewoman” Blake straddled the bike and Yang got on right after and started her bike. Blake put her arms around her waist as she started to back herself out of the driveway, she saw the curtains move out of the corner of her eyes and she saw her mother peeking out from behind them. Blake scoffed and held onto Yang tighter as she started to accelerate, she could see Kali smiling before she got out of view. 

They arrived at the school 15 minutes later. Blake hopped off the back of the bike and handed Yang the helmet. Yang took it and put it along with her own helmet in the spare storage space of the bike and locked it up. They made their way into the building and sat down next to each other in the cafeteria. “So here's the deal, I have soccer practice after school today until 4:30. So you have two choices, you can either wait for me to finish or you can take the bus,” Yang stated. Blake thought about it for a minute, she could take the public bus to get home faster which she didn’t feel comfortable with, she hated yesterday morning’s ride on it. Her mother wouldn’t be mad as l0ng as she texted, then again her mother would be happy because she’s spending time with friends. “Sure, I’ll stay and wait for you to finish your practice, would I be allowed to watch or would I have to wait in like the library or something?” Blake asked. Yang smiled “Of course you can watch, you can sit next to Juane and Ren if you’d like, they wouldn’t mind if you sat with them Blakey.” 

Blake blushed at the nickname, she liked it, it got her mind away from Adam. “Okay, cool. So what position do you play Yang?” Blake asked. “Well I normally play center forward on occasion I play mid field but yeah, mainly center forward.” Blake stared at her blankly, she only knew of offence and defense, what are these other positions she was talking about? Yang laughed at her confused state, “Center forward is also known as center offence.” Blake giggled which made Yang’s heart flutter, she loved the way that laughed. “Oh gotcha, I played soccer when I was like 5 so I only know of offence, defense and the goalie. So what do the other girls play?”

“Well we play 9v9 so we play with 3 offence, 2 mid field, 3 defense and then the goalie. Our starting lineup is me, Coco, Nora, Ruby, Harriet, Weiss, Velvet, Pyrrah and Elm. I play center offence, Nora plays right wing and Coco plays left. Our mid field consists of Ruby and Harriet because they’re insanely fast and they have a high stamina, so it’s good for running back and forth to areas that need help. Our defenders are Weiss who plays right wing, Pyrrah who plays center and Velvet who is our left wing and finally our goalie is Elm.” Blake stared at her and smiled, she loved hearing Yang talk about soccer, she found it really cute.

Yang smiled and continued, “we have 9 subs, one for each player on the field. For offence, Emerald is mine, Cinder is Coco’s and Neo is Nora’s. For mid field Penny is Ruby’s sub and Neon is Harriet’s and for defense Winter is Weiss's sub, Ilia is Pyrrah’s and Fiona is Velvet’s and Robyn is Elms sub. We’re a pretty good team, we win almost every game and we all get along pretty well, we have a few seniors that will be leaving after this season which is pretty sad but it is what it is.” Just as Yang finished the bell rang signaling that it was time to go to first period.

They were sitting in history with Professor Port listening to him tell stories about his past in the army when Yang slid Blake a piece of paper. Blake opened it and read it to herself, _Wanna get coffee during our open campus later?_ Blake smiled and wrote her response and slid it back to Yang. Yang opened the paper and smiled at her response, _Sure, I’d love too!_ The next two classes went by pretty quickly and the two girls made their way out to the parking lot. They arrived at a small café where Yang got a coffee and something to eat and Blake got a cup of jasmine tea and something to eat. 

They decided to eat at a park and they sat on a blanket that Yang had in her bike. Blake was considering telling Yang that she was a faunus, she wouldn’t bully her for it right? She stood up to Velvet yesterday, she swallowed hard and decided to do it. “Hey Yang can I tell you something?” She asked shyly. “Sure what’s up Blakey?” 

Blake blushed, “I can trust you right? You won’t be mean for what I tell you?” Yang looked at her thinking that it must be something really serious. “Of course not Blake, you can tell me anything and I will not judge you for anything.” she said with a smile. Blake shakily took a breath and started to fidget with her hands. Yang noticed this and decided to take her hands. “Take your time Blakey, I won’t run.” They both smiled at each other. “Well, Yang I’m...I’m a faunus. I’d understand if you didn’t want to be friends with me anymore, I mean who would want to be friends with a dirty monster like me.” Blake looked away from Yang while squeezing her hands. Yang looked at her in shock, how could she say that about herself. Yang leaned over and hugged Blake. “Of course I still want to be friends with you, I don’t care that you're a faunus, you’re beautiful no matter what. I mean, two of my friends are faunus, did you really think I would care about something small like that.” She thought for a second, “Is that why you’ve worn the same bow for these past two day?” Blake hugged her tightly feeling tears fall from her eyes and laughed a little bit, “Yeah that’s why I wear the bow. Yang, you don’t know how much it means to me that you accept the fact that I’m a faunus, it makes me really happy.” Yang smiled and squeezed her tightly and she kissed the top of her head. “May I see your ears?” Yang asked quietly. 

Blake released her grip on Yang and reached up and undid her bow revealing her ears to Yang. She couldn’t look her in the eyes until she heard a small little squeal coming from Yang, she looked up and saw Yang’s eyes wide and her mouth in a big smile. “They’re so cute Blakey, can I touch them?” Blake smiled and leaned her head forward nodding. Yang gently put her hand up to her ears and started to pet her. Blake held back a purr because she wasn’t ready for Yang to hear that. Blake reached her arms around Yang and hugged her tight. “Thank you Yang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 4, I hope everyone liked it. I am well aware that high school soccer is normally played 11v11 but I just liked the idea of having a sub for everyone ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
